La Chanson Des Internets
by MinuitBronze
Summary: La chanson du Youtube français ! (OS bonus à la fiction "And We Run", chapitre 25) - Matoine


**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici enfin l'OS que je vous ai promis, après quelques difficultés (plusieurs pannes d'inspiration et bugs sur le site entre autres) !**

 **Comme vous le savez sûrement, il s'agit d'un "bonus" de ma fiction We Shows "And We Run" donc si vous ne l'avez pas lue vous risquez de ne pas tout comprendre. Pour les autres, vous pouvez relire le chapitre 25 pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire ;)**

 **J'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire, et je voudrais tous vous remercier pour le succès de AWR, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, c'est vraiment génial =D**

 **Merci aussi à ma bêta Lumos, toujours fidèle ;)**

 **Gros bisous à vous !**

* * *

Mathieu cliqua sur une dernière icône, enregistra le tout et poussa un long soupir. Ça y est, c'était enfin fini.

Le jeune homme assis devant l'écran de son ordinateur consulta sa montre et retint un gémissement : 4 heures du matin. Il avait passé la nuit dessus. Mais il était persuadé que cela en valait la peine, et ne regrettait pas une seconde d'avoir pris son temps. Après tout, il finissait souvent les montages des épisodes de Salut les Geeks aux mêmes horaires.

À la différence que cette fois-ci, le montage ne concernait pas son émission sur Internet mais le clip de « La Chanson Des Internets », chanson écrite par tous ses amis du Youtube français à la suite d'une guerre virtuelle entre les abonnés d'Antoine Daniel et les siens.

Mathieu sourit en pensant à Antoine. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, face au phénomène, les deux hommes avaient commencé à se fréquenter pour tomber amoureux et finir ensemble, malgré quelques péripéties et de nombreuses difficultés.

Le châtain s'étira longuement en bâillant (réveillant au passage la boule de poils blanche qui dormait sur ses genoux) mais ne put s'empêcher, malgré la fatigue, de jeter un coup d'œil au résultat final. Même s'il doutait de l'impact de cette vidéo sur les communautés SLG et WTC, son côté perfectionniste (particulièrement présent lorsqu'il s'agissait du montage d'une vidéo) prit le dessus et il cliqua sur l'icône pour visionner la vidéo.

À peine eut-il lancé le clip qu'un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il avait tout de suite su que tourner au Hog's Head, le bar favori d'Antoine et lui-même, avait été une bonne idée.

La lumière légèrement colorée et le décor qui faisait penser à un bar de pirates donnaient tout de suite un ton gai et amical à la vidéo. Quelques zooms furtifs sur leurs visages qui portaient tous des lunettes de soleils pendant que le riff de la guitare commençait en crescendo, puis des plans de François en train de le jouer sur sa guitare (tous avaient conscience de l'impact que provoquait François une guitare à la main sur le public féminin) de plus en plus fort, pour que le refrain explose :

 _Et on est tous sur Internet_

 _On chantera à en perdre la tête_

 _Maintenant que tu y es, plus rien ne t'arrête_

 _C'est la chanson des Internets !_

Le sourire de Mathieu s'élargit encore. Il aimait bien ce refrain, même si les paroles étaient simples. Ils avaient composé pour celui-ci une mélodie proche d'un style fusion entre le rap et le rock, et le clip les montraient tous ensemble en train de chanter avec des micros. Le jeune homme espérait que la bonne humeur du refrain allait apaiser les tensions présentes sur le net.

Le refrain terminé, un son beaucoup plus métal se fit entendre. Ils avaient décidé de garder les mêmes accords pour tous les couplets, mais de changer à chaque couplet le style de musique pour qu'il corresponde aux paroles, tout en gardant le refrain rap/rock. Seb avait insisté pour que le premier couplet, qu'ils avaient intitulé dans leurs fiches de notes « Partie jeux vidéos », soit très _trash_.

Il commençait par Fred, assis au bar, une chope de bière à la main, qui faisait semblant de se bourrer méchamment la gueule.

 _Bordel ce jeu il me tape sur les nerfs_

 _Je vous jure, c'est de la merde, ce jeu c'est l'enfer_

Puis Seb intervenait en lui posant la main sur l'épaule :

 _Mais arrête, Grenier, c'est pas la peine de t'énerver_

 _Viens faire un tour sur Internet, tu vas voir, on va s'marrer !_

Il avait à peine terminé sa phrase que surgissait Benzaie, face à la caméra, un air de profonde folie dans le regard :

 _Oh ! Bonjour, et bienvenue dans le Hard Corner, l'ami !_

 _Ici tu vas vite te perdre et sombrer dans la folie !_

Suivi d'un Nyo qui le poussa hors du cadre en lâchant un « Mais ferme-la, toi » pour enchaîner :

 _Allez viens, lance-toi, les gamers sont les meilleurs !_

 _CS, Skyrim, Tortues Ninja, rien ne nous fait peur !_

Puis un énorme rire se fit entendre et la caméra zooma sur Bob, sous des projecteurs rouges, sa hache de pro-barbare à la main :

 _Ha ha ha ! Cherche pas, sur le net c'est nous les rois !_

 _Le Lennon au pouvoir, chers amis, votez pour moi !_

Le refrain reprit de plus belle, puis le couplet nommé « Partie cinéma » commença dans un rap moins mélodieux, plus sec et parlé, avec Victor dit InThePanda habillé en tueur de Unknown Movies :

 _Yo, notre passion, c'est le CI-NÉ-MA_

 _On est là pour t'apprendre, t'instruire, pas pour l'audimat !_

Le Fossoyeur apparut à côté de lui, tenant sa pelle sur son épaule :

 _Sur le net, Pupuce et moi on est là pour vous !_

 _Le cinéma, si tu connais pas, on s'occupe de tout !_

Un coup de feu retentit, et InThePanda reprit sur un ton plus agressif, visant l'objectif de son faux pistolet :

 _Allez, p'tit con, va bien pleurer chez ta mère_

 _La leçon est entrée par devant et par derr..._

Le Fossoyeur le coupa immédiatement (« woh, du calme mec ! ») et continua de chanter :

 _Eh toi, viens avec moi sur Youtube, sois pas timide !_

 _Lance-toi, te cache pas, QUE LE CINÉMA TE GUIDE !_

Ils avaient prononcé ces derniers mots en même temps et Mathieu se souvint que les deux amis avaient mis beaucoup de temps à bien tourner cette scène pour cause de fou rire général après que François ait malencontreusement assommé Victor avec sa pelle.

Le refrain retentit à nouveau, suivit du couplet suivant dit « Partie Culture » avec Kriss et sa voix modifiée :

 _Minute papillon ! Sur le web, y'a pas que les jeux et le cinéma !_

 _Tu peux aussi réfléchir sans que quelqu'un le fasse pour toi !_

Ce couplet adoptait un style plus posé et Linksthesun enchaîna, une guitare sèche à la main :

 _Tu vas voir, sur Youtube, tu vas apprendre des trucs de fou !_

(InThePanda s'incrusta pour glisser un « True story mec »)

 _La culture, c'est la base viens progresser avec nous !_

Puis Bruce apparut pour clore le couplet :

 _Et les sciences, quand t'y penses, n'ont pas de limite_

 _Sois pas con, sois curieux, sois intelligent..._

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que la tête d'Antoine surgit dans le cadre en hurlant « COMME MA... » mais il fut coupé par tout le groupe qui le jeta hors champ pour reprendre le refrain.

La mélodie se transforma ensuite en un son plus électro, et la voix d'Antoine, un peu retouchée, se fit entendre dans le dernier couplet de la chanson : la « Partie review de vidéos ».

 _OK, nous on sert à rien, juste à te faire rire_

 _Te faire pleurer, te faire peur, parfois te faire vomir_

 _Avec Internet, on s'exprime et on se rencontre_

 _La folie, on ne la combat pas mais on la démontre_

Puis Mathieu enchaîna, déguisé en ses différentes personnalités qui s'exprimaient à sa place :

Le Patron : _Gamin, cause toujours, le Boss Final des Internets c'est moi !_

Le Hippie, fumant un joint avec son collègue de Minute Papillon : _Il en a trop pris, c'est fini, allons tous fumer du colza !_

Le Geek, qu'on voyait courir après Antoine dans tout le bar pour lui arracher un câlin : _Grâce au net ils peuvent tous me molester sans raison..._

Le Panda : _C'est devenu le royaume des pandas sans contestation !_

Le refrain reprit une dernière fois plus fort que jamais, pendant que François improvisait un solo de guitare par-dessus et que les différentes personnalités de Mathieu rendaient la situation quelque peu confuse (le Patron qui voulait violer Seb, Antoine qui essayait tant bien que mal d'échapper au Geek, le Panda et Bob Lennon en plein combat -hache contre pousse de bambou-, InThePanda qui tuait un peu tout le monde, etc.)

 _Et on est tous sur Internet_

 _On chantera à en perdre la tête_

 _Maintenant que tu y es, plus rien ne t'arrête_

 _C'est la chanson des Internets !_

La chanson et le clip se terminèrent sur un plan montrant tout le groupe, les bras croisés, portant tous des lunettes de soleil, essayant d'afficher l'air le plus badass possible.

Mathieu éclata de rire. N'importe quoi, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Mais qu'importe ? Ça leur ressemblait.

Et si les abonnés continuaient tout de même leur guerre, ils ne pourraient jamais effacer tous les fous rires et les moments de galère qu'ils avaient eu lors du tournage de "La Chanson des Internets".


End file.
